Wire harnesses are typically used for electrically connecting devices mounted on vehicles such as hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles. A particular wire harness, for example, used to electrically connect an inverter unit and a motor unit is also called a motor cable. A technique disclosed in JP-A-2017-4861 is known as a technique regarding such a wire harness, for example.
A wire harness illustrated in FIG. 5 of JP-A-2017-4861 includes a wire part, a braided wire, and a corrugated tube. The wire part includes three electric wires which connect an inverter unit and a motor unit and supply power from the inverter unit to the motor unit. The electric wires are collectively arranged in the same direction. The braided wire is formed to collectively surround the outer circumference of the wire part. The corrugated tube is formed to accommodate the wire part surrounded by the braided wire.